In the Morning I'll Be With You
by greenorblue
Summary: AU-ish. Jane is in a loveless marriage and uses Maura for comfort. NO LONGER A ONESHOT. Differing perspectives on Jane & Maura's relationship.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't know what this is. I have never written for _R&I_ before, but this idea popped into my head as I fell asleep last night. So, here it is. No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or any non-Original characters, nor am I making a profit from this piece of writing.**

* * *

><p>As hands roamed, and moans escaped; limbs tangled and skin glistened.<p>

Two bedrooms over, a young girl with wavy light brown hair, hazel eyes and pale skin slept peacefully. A picture of her two parents grinned from her nightstand. The woman, with similar hair and eyes gazed lovingly into the eyes of the red-headed man with blue eyes and a pale complexion. No one could agree on which parent she looked more like, but the young girl always thought she looked like her mother.

Miles away, in a similar bedroom, slept a young boy with dark brown hair, olive skin and pale brown eyes. Pictures of baseball players were placed behind a picture of his parents from a happier time at their huge, Italian wedding. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was his mother's son, but he had his father's eyes.

The young girl grew up with her parents being apart. She stayed with her father in Washington, DC one weekend a month, and looked forward to his phone calls.

The young boy grew up with both of his parents together. They fought constantly, and his mother would leave. Sometimes she would be gone for a few hours, other times she wouldn't come home until after work the next day. Every time his father would shake his head, and his two parents wouldn't speak for two days. He wished they would break the cycle, but they hadn't yet, and it looked like they never would.

The young boy never knew that after a fight, his mother would leave and go to the house miles away. The house of the young girl, and the medical examiner would welcome the homicide detective. She would fall into open arms and crash into soft lips.

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli was not a dishonest woman.<p>

When her husband asked her about her relationship with a certain Medical Examiner, she did not lie. That Medical Examiner was her best friend, and she told him that. It was not a lie, it was not the truth either, but it was sure as hell not a lie.

When she and her husband started fighting on a regular basis, and her visits to Maura became increasingly frequent, she had felt guilty. The silent treatments began as a way for her to not face her husband, but they soon evolved into something that helped keep her secret.

Nick probably caught on after the first few nights where she would return with mussed hair and wrinkled clothing, smelling like Maura and sex. He never said anything, it would only cause another fight and his wife would go running back to her mistress. Sometimes he was convinced Jane started a fight just to have an excuse to see Maura, this bothered him at first, but he soon looked forward to the nights where he could sleep alone, in peace.

* * *

><p>Jane refused to leave her husband. The love had left their marriage years before, but she could not bring herself to leave him. They had a son. They shared a house. Maura stopped asking her to leave him. They would exchange identical "I love you"s before Jane left, going back to her loveless marriage and her son. Maura never understood how, after so many years, Jane could come into her house say hello to Maura's daughter Caroline, drink a few glasses of wine and then make love to Maura, then leave in the morning to kiss her husband good bye before they both went to work.<p>

Their routine bothered Maura initially. Her own marital troubles had been resolved early on, with a quick divorce and easy custody agreement. In the end, Maura and Caroline were happy, and probably better off than they would be if her ex were in the picture. Jane refused to listen to Maura's reasoning, so she stopped trying.

Maura tried to hide the affair at first. She would not allow herself to gaze longingly at Jane when others were around, she would not make any comments about Jane's t-shirt still being at her place; everything was strictly professional. That was until she stopped caring who knew about them, because Jane would never leave her husband even if their affair was on the evening news.

Some days, Maura wanted someone to call the two of them out on their completely obvious relationship.

Others, she wanted to be the one to out the two of them.

The day Nick showed up on her doorstep and told her he knew about the affair, and informed her that he was leaving Jane, she simply nodded and closed the door in his face.

When Jane showed up an hour later, Maura could tell her tears were from joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Caroline

**A/N: I've decided to continue this story, with each chapter being a different perspective on the relationship between Jane and Maura. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Rizzoli & Isles_**

* * *

><p>Caroline Elizabeth Oliver-Isles was used to late night visits from Jane Rizzoli. In all of her 9 years, "Aunt Jane" held some sort of presence in the girl's life. The detective would bring her son Billy to visit, and the two children would play Cops and Robbers while their mothers talked. It was an unsaid rule that when Jane and Billy stopped by, the Isles' would never talk about the visit, and simply wait for the next one. Maura didn't want to talk about Jane, and Caroline wouldn't share unless her mother did.<p>

Over time, Jane brought Billy less and less. Caroline would ask where he was, but Jane would just give her a sad smile and kiss the top of her head before returning to her conversation with Maura. It frustrated the girl to no end, she preferred knowing everything that was happening, but the detective would not allow her that pleasure.

By the time she was 7, Billy stopped coming over at all. Her earlier frustration turned into indifference as she made friends at her private school. Her mother would offer, but she never accepted a play date with the boy.

Even though Billy came over less, his mother's visits became increasingly frequent. The "post-Billy visits" (as Caroline had so aptly named them) started out with a crying Jane coming over to watch movies and to drink wine with Maura. She would leave as soon as the movie was over, after taking way too long to say goodbye to her friend. Caroline was allowed to watch movies with them at first, but by the third visit, she was asked to go to her room. This was the first visit Jane had stayed the night, something Maura tried to hide from her daughter, but she found out anyways. She would figure out the secret in time, but simply shrugged it off at the time.

Things continued this way for over a year, until one weekly phone call from her father. He was talking about his week, and how his son with his second wife was starting preschool, when he was finished he asked about Maura. She said something about Jane being over; he laughed and said he always knew those two would end up together.

Maura had no idea her daughter knew of the affair, she thought her daughter's silence when Jane came over was because she was still angry that Billy stopped coming along as well. Caroline called Jane "Mom's girlfriend" during one of her weekly phone calls; Maura overheard. After the initial shock, not just that Caroline knew, but that she had readily accepted the relationship, Maura decided she didn't care who knew anymore.

Caroline couldn't help but smile to herself the day Jane's husband left her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be lovely. Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
